No love
by Erew.Stories
Summary: TERMINADO.¿Qué tratas de decirme?- pregunte confundido-Trato de decirte que cuando me este masturbando pensare en ti-respondió Bella S con una sonrisa, haciendo que mis pantalones me quedaran apretados.
1. Chapter 1

**La trama únicamente me pertenece.**

SUMMARY: ¿Qué tratas de decirme?- pregunte confundido-Trato de decirte que cuando me este masturbando pensare en ti-respondió Bella S con una sonrisa, haciendo que mis pantalones me quedaran apretados.

**Capitulo 1.**

Mis ojos fueron abiertos de par en par, cuando escuche un golpe agudo en mi mesa de madera.

-Señor Cullén- hablo fuerte y formar la maestra de literatura. Levante la vista para mirarla y observe que me miraba enojada y molesta. – Si se vuelve a dormir nuevamente en mi clase, olvídese de entrar a esta clase nuevamente.

Suspire frustrado, girando mi rostro para darme cuenta que era el centro de atención de la clase. Genial. Pensé molesto.

-Clase saquen su libro y pónganle en la pagina 38…- no termino la frase para ver que yo no sacaba mi libro, su frente se frunció, haciendo que le aparecieran mas arrugas de las que ya tenía en su rostro moreno- Cuando dijo que todos en la página 38, es en general señor Cullén- dijo enojada.

Me dieron escalofríos al escucharla, hice una mueca e inhale todo el aire que pude en mis pulmones –Maestra, mi libro se me olvido en mi casa- dije en susurro apenas captado para los oídos de la maestra Bennett perfectamente.

-Isabela Swan- grito dejándome de ver- Siéntase a lado de su compañero Edward Cullén para que ambos compartan el libro esta clase. Señor Edward, si vuelve a olvidar su libro o quedarse dormido en mi clase llamare a sus padres y por favor aprenda algo de mi estudiante ejemplar.

Interiormente me moría de la risa, enarque una ceja divertido. Si la maestra supiese que Isabela Swan solo aparentaba ser buena estudiante, ella es mejor conocida como la más zorra de la preparatoria Forks. Fruncí el ceño al recordar que ella era la culpable de no haber dormido bien la noche anterior, gracias a una conversación que hizo que no me agrado nada.

_-¿Qué tratas de decirme?- pregunte confundido y mirando a la chica que se encontraba frente a mí._

_-Trato de decirte que cuando me este masturbando pensare en ti- dijo Bella Swan con una sonrisa en el rostro, y haciendo que mis pantalones me quedaran apretados por su comentario._

_-¿Qué?- dije sin poder dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar mis oídos._

_Ella suspiro frustrada- Lo que escuchaste- sonrió nuevamente- Espera mi llamada- dijo seductoramente, se acerco a mi dándome un beso en la mejilla- Quiero que me oigas gritar tu nombre cuando llegue al clímax con solo pensar en ti- se acerco peligrosamente a mi, una de sus manos bajo en medio de mis pantalones y cerro su mano aprontándome con mucha fuerza- Me masturbare para ti- me susurro en mi oreja._

Me recargue sobre la butaca con los brazos cruzados pensando en lo sucedido de ayer, me había llamado por más de dos horas ayer, haciendo que tuviera una erección, por culpa de ella me tuve que bañar con agua helada tres veces. Tres baños para que desapareciera y luego no poder dormir.

Trague en seco cuando olí su perfume atrás de mi, ella rozo con uno de sus dedos mi cuello y luego se sentó a lado de mi.

-Hola compañerito- dijo con una sonrisa.

La mire y frunci el ceño- Se que tus intenciones no son nada buenas, tu te robaste mi libro y otros mas de mi casillero- comente en seco.

Ella rio- Solo quiero follarte.

-No lo lograras.

-Oh… yo pienso que si, tú me rogaras para tener sexo, yo solo hare lo necesario para que vengas a mí y me lo pidas- dijo lamiendo su dedo el cual me rozo mi cuello.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** Fueron cambiadas muchas palabras por otras y otras fueron puestas, pero la trama sigue siendo la misma.

Actualizo mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El trascurso de la clase, Bella no dejaba de mandarme papelitos que decían:

-_Te deseo tanto._

_-Como me gustaría que te introdujeras en mi lentamente._

_-Quiero follarte._

Etcétera, etcétera. Me imaginaba dándole aquellos papelitos a la maestra Bennett para que supiera cómo era en realidad Isabela Swan, pero el problema era que ella me tomaría como un enfermizo.

Cuando la clase termino, la última del día, me levante de mi lugar, cuando Bella me agarro fuertemente y me hizo sentarme nuevamente, espere que dejara de apretarme con fuerzas mi brazo, el salón poco a poco quedo vacio, cuando el ultimo estudiante salió Bella me soltó.

-Edward- dijo seductoramente- ¿Por qué no me contestaste ninguno de los papelitos que te envié?

-No me interesas Isabela Swan- dije simplemente.

Ella se acerco a mí y yo me levante de mi lugar para estar apartado de ella.

-Pero tú a mi si- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia mí.

La mire a los ojos- No quiero follarte- dije cansado de repetir aquella frase una y otra vez.

-Se que lo anhelas- comento en seco- Tarde o temprano me pedirás que lo hagamos, entonces yo no querré- dijo de repente.

Me quede sorprendido al escucharla. Enarque una ceja y observe como ella meneaba su cadera de un lado a otro.

-Ese día nunca llegara.

Tome mi mochila, debía de alegarme de ella, la verdad es que si la deseaba, pero no quería caer en su plan y mucho menos quería ser un pobre idita que ya cayeron en sus redes. No, yo no quería eso.

-Me ire, tengo practica de baloncesto.

Escuche como suspiraba profundamente- Te marcare.

-¿Para qué?- dije molesto- Me acabas de decir que cuando yo quiera hacerlo contigo, tu ya no querrás eso, así que no… ya vete dando por vencida.

-Tus palabras crueles hacen que mi corazón se rompa- dijo con la vos entrecortada.

Enarque una ceja, sabía que actuaba.

-Te llamare todos los días- su voz se compuso-Quiero que te des cuenta que… – humedeció sus labios con su lengua seductoramente-Quiero que sepas que quiero hacerlo.

Admito, era tentadora y sensual, con su cabello castaño, largo y ondulado, su cara como un botón de rosa frágil, su boca perfecta, todo de ella lo era. Su cuerpo mi perdición. ¡Maldición, deja de pensar en ella!

Se sonrojo fuertemente de repente- Me masturbare todos los días para ti… quiero que me oigas gritar tu nombre, cuando llegue al orgasmo… Edward me estresa tanto lo que provocas en mi- dijo en susurro- Quiero sentirte- se acerco peligrosamente a mí, yo trate de apartarme, pero había chocando contra la mesa de alado, así que no tenia escapatoria, ella me sonrió- ¿Quieres ver lo que provocas en mi?

-¿Qué?

Agarro mi mano derecha y la introdujo a su parte intima, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sentí que estaba húmeda. Húmeda solo para mí. Mis pantalones me quedaron apretados al instante.

-Esto provocas en mi- dijo tartamudeando.

Saque mi mano de ahí.

No podía creerlo. Me había quedado mudo.

- Puedo notar que me deseas- dijo apretando una vez más en medio de mis pantalones fuertemente, gemí- ¿O miento? Edward tómame, soy toda tuya.

-No pasara Swan- dije en seco, me aparte de ella y camine hacia la puerta.

-¡Entonces espera todas mis llamadas!- dijo molesta.

-¿Y si no te contestó?- gire para verla y ella me sonrió.

-Lo harás.

Suspire frustrado- Entonces tu te excitaras si te la regreso ¿No lo crees?

Se escucho una exclamación por parte de ella- ¡No lo harías! Me dejarías muy hot.

Sonreí- Si lo haría, si tu lo haces conmigo, yo lo hare contigo- dije.

-Edward Cullén…

-Piénsalo Swan, yo no quiero acostarme contigo, pero tu si conmigo- la interrumpí- Tu quieres hacerme sufrir con tus gemidos y demostrándome que estas húmeda para mi- trague en seco- Y yo solo quiero regresártela.

-no resistirás- me dijo retándome.

-Pruébame…- dije en seco.

-Te doy un mes, mejor menos… tú serás el primero en venir a mí.

-No caeré en tus encantos Swan, solo quiero ponerte mas hot como dices de lo que ya estas, además lograre pasar más de un mes y veras que no iré contigo-

-Ya lo veremos- enarco una ceja.- Te estaré esperando.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** El capitulo es corto lo sé, pero actualizo el domingo. X)


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Edward concéntrate- me regañe internamente, para luego agarrar la pelota de baloncesto y comenzar a correr con los demás.

Cuando el entrenamiento termino, me fui a sentar a una banca, gire mi rostro hacia las gradas y cuando la vi, negué mi cabeza. Seguía sentaba en las gradas con su mejor amiga Alice Brandon.

Suspire.

-Edward ponte listo- grito Jasper, gire mi cara al instante y él me aventó una botella de agua natural, a su lado se encontraba Emmett. Acache la botella y la abrí para dar un gran trajo de agua.

-Gracias- dije.

Ellos se sentaron a mi lado, luego sus cabezas giraron a la dirección, donde yo hace segundos veía. – Esa Isabela no se rinde- comento con burla Emmett.

-No, y me estresa. Habiendo muchos chicos en la escuela, justamente me quiere a mí.

Solté un gran suspiro y le di otro trajo a mi botella.

Ellos se rieron- Eres el elegido- dijo Jasper con un suspiro.

Enarque una ceja y Emmett hizo lo mismo, lo mirarnos y sonreímos.

- ¿Con que te gusta Alice?

Jasper abrió sus ojos en grande y negó al instante nerviosamente- Claro que no, es solo que es una chica tan linda y tan…

Callo para vernos rojo. Sonreí y negué la cabeza, la risa de Emmett no se hizo esperar- Estas enamorado Jasper- dijo a carcajadas Emmett.

-Edward cuéntanos sobre Bella, vi que te detenía en clase de la señora Bennett cuando todos salíamos- murmuro cambiando el tema a mí.

Joder.

-Sí, quería tu ayuda pero ya no estabas, ¡Me dejaste con la zorra!- dije.

-¿Qué sucedió?- comento Emmett dejando de reírme.

Bufe y me encogí de hombros- Únicamente le regresare las llamadas- comente en susurro.

Mis amigos se empezaron a tacar de risa- Porqué no te la coges de una vez, así te dejara de molestar.

-No, no quiero, además solo quiero hacerla sufrir.

Bufaron- Si yo fuera tu ya me la hubiera cogido- dijo Emmett sonriente- Pero sabes que no es mi tipo de chica- suspiro y se levanto- Me tengo que ir chicos, tengo que ir a recoger a Rosalie, iremos a ver una conversión de autos- dijo sonriente.- Amo a esa chica- empezó a caminar- Nos vemos, luego me cuentan que sucedió con Bella y Alice.

-Nos vemos-dijimos al mismo tiempo Jasper y yo.

-Lo que sucede por estar enamorado- dije con una risa.

Jasper bufo-Yo creo que estoy enamorado Amigo…- suspiro, se levanto. –Yo también me tengo que ir, tengo una cita con Alice- dijo rojo mi amigo.

Enarque una ceja divertido, el se despidió y se marcho.

-Suerte- grite a sus espaldas.

Tengo unos amigos enamorados, pensé. Me termine el agua y me levante dirigiéndome hacia los vestidores. Cuando llegue me percate que ya era tarde puesto que nadie se encontraba del equipo aquí, fui a mi casillero, cuando me detuve en seco. Se comenzó a escuchar música a lo lejos.

Agarre mis cosas y cerré el casillero.

Definitivamente no me bañaría aquí.

Empecé a caminar a la salida, pero cuando trate de abrir las puertas, se encontraban cerradas. Detrás de mi escuche unas zapatillas que caminaban donde yo estaba, gire mi cuerpo en seco, para toparme frente a mí a Isabela desnuda.

Ahora me percataba que ya no la había visto sentada en las gradas, cuando venia hacia los vestidores. Aparte la vista de su cuerpo para verla a la cara.

No quería que su cuerpo me tentara, con solo cerrar los ojos me la puedo imaginar como la había visto, pezones rosados, delgada, piel suave y perfecta.

-¿Ibas algún lado?- dijo seductoramente.

Suspire- Me puedes abrir la puerta- comente en seco- No quiero estar aquí contigo.

Ella se rio- Edward ¿Por qué no me ves?- tomo mi cara entre sus manos- Estoy completamente desnuda para ti- cerré mis ojos cuando su aliento choco contra mi cara, olía a fresillas-Vamos amor, abre tus ojos. Hoy no podre llamarte, tengo cena con mi familia, así que te hare aquí mismo y en este momento una presentación.

Abrí mis ojos- ¿Qué?- dije en susurro.

-Me masturbare para mí- dijo con una sonrisa.

Se alejo de mi- Tengo la llave en mi cuello- se subió a un banquito mientras apretaba en play a la música para que comenzara a sonar- Así que no te podrás marchar, disfruta el espectáculo querido…

Aparte la vista de su jodido cuerpo y sentí que poco a poco mi escudo anti Bella se debilitaba- Esto es trampa Swan- dije en seco.

Ella rio- Una deliciosa trampa para ti, voltéame a ver, porque comenzare la función. Óyeme gritar, cuando diga tu nombre y veme masturbándome para ti- comento.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** Chicas actualizo la historia los fines de semana. ¿Comentarios?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4.**_

Jodido me encontraba ya a estas alturas.

-Isabela Swan- comente con los dientes apretados. Ella me miro con una sonrisa -Si me das esa maldita llave que tienes en tu cuello, juro que no te odiare el resto de mi vida.

Movió la cara de un lado a otro, como si fuera una espectadora-Edward, solo quiero hacer esto-suspiro-Quiero que veas cómo me masturbo para ti, como te pienso todos los días ¿Eso es malo Cullén?

-Si-dije en seco.

Ella me miro-¿En qué forma?

-Que piensas en mi, tu y yo en tu cama, teniendo sexo ¿O me equivoco?

Frunció el ceño –Eso es mentira- grito- Mentira, yo no pienso eso todo el tiempo de ti, yo, yo estoy ena..

-¿Tu que?- le corte secamente.

-No vale la pena decírtelo, de todos modos me crees una zorra ¿O no?- Asentí y ella bufo.- Pues no lo soy-

Sonreí.

- Esta situación no me gusta.

Pensé en como un bulto comenzaba a crecer entre mi entrepierna. ¡Maldición!.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Veras, tengo una cita hoy…

Ella enarco una ceja -¿Con quién?

-Con Tanya-mentí.

-Bueno así menos te daré la llave.

-Swan, no estoy de humor para tus juguetitos.

-No es un juguetito Edward, no quiero además que vayas con ese Zorra a tu cita-dijo retándome.

-¿No te has mordido la lengua?-dije entre dientes.-¡Ponte algo de ropa, maldita sea!

Ella rió-No soy una Zorra- dijo con sinceridad.- Además me gusta tentarte con mi desnudez, noto tu presencia-dijo nerviosamente. Oí como cambia de música a una mas movida, puse los ojos en blanco y Bella suspiro.-No dejare que te largues con esa maldita bastarda… Si quieres la llave, está en mi cuello colgada.

Gire mi vista hacia su cuello tenía una cadena larga que le llegaba a sus senos. Entre cerré los ojos. Esto era el infierno.

Subió a una banca de azul, en sus manos se encontraba el control de su grabadora y cambiaba de canción.

Se empezó a oír la tonada la reconocería en donde quiera. Es de Lady Gaga _Poker Face_. [si te gusta esa, te recomiendo que la pongas ya].

Cuando empezó la canción Bella comenzo a bailar seductoramente. Empezando a tocar su cuerpo desde arriba hasta abajo. Moviéndose de un lado a otro.

_Mum mum mum mah  
>Mum mum mum mah<br>Mum mum mum mah  
>Mum mum mum mah <em>

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
>Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)<br>Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
>And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart<em>

Acaricio sus pechos, de manera provocativa y dándose ella misma masaje.

¡Maldición!

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<em>

Necesitaba girar mi cara para no verla. Entre cerré los ojos.

¡Mis pantalones me aprietan! ¡Joder!

_Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got to love nobody)<br>Can't read my  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got to love nobody) <em>

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<em>

Pronto commence a tener un espasmo.

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
>A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)<br>Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
>And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got <em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<em>

Otro espasmo, no podía mover mi cara, la tentación de verla me ganaba... vi como se empezaba a sentar en la banca con las piernas abiertas y con dos dedos jugueteaba con su intimidad.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got <em>

_Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got to love nobody)<br>Can't read my  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got to love nobody)<em>

Aun con la Canción alta, se escuchaba como gemía. Hasta que se escucho un grito ahogado que salía de sus labios.

-Edward… ah… ah- maldita sea otro espasmo.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<em>

Mi miembro se retorció cuando vi que le empezaba a tener espasmos y se quedaba sin aire en ocasiones.

-Mira Edward-dijo entrecortada-Estoy pensando en ti-dijo mientras gemía nuevamente mi nombre...

_I won't tell you that I love you  
>Kiss or hug you<br>Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
>I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning<br>Just like a chick in the casino  
>Take your bank before I pay you out<br>I promise this, promise this  
>Check this hand cause I'm marvelous <em>

_Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got to love nobody)<br>Can't read my  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got to love nobody)<em>

Necesitaba con urgencias salirme de los probadores de hombres ya... si no la la haría mía en estos momentos.

_Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got to love nobody)<br>Can't read my  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(She's got to love nobody) (2 veces)<em>

Empecé a respirar entrecortadamente, cuando vi su cara de placer, en estos momentos ella ya había llegado al orgasmo.

-Edward-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah) (3 veces)<em>

Cuando la oí gritar mi nombre supe que no me controlaría mas, empecé a caminar hacia ella. Vi como sacaba sus dedos y se los lamia viéndome. Me detuve en seco y la mire, fue cuando me pecarte que tenía que agarrar la llave e irme.

Me acerque más y ella sonrío al verme, toque delicadamente su piel y le arranque la cadena. Ella negó sonriendo.

-Se que lo disfrutaste-me dijo entre jadeos- Cuando vayas a tu cita con Tanya pensaras en mí, lo sé-dijo agarrando aire.

-Swan, ¿NO se te hace tarde para ir a tu dichosa cena familiar?-le dije empezando a caminar hacia la puerta, tenía que marcharme pero ya o si no acabaría arriba de ella, besándola, acariciándola. Me dieron escalofríos en tan solo pensarlo.

Cuando ya me encontraba cerca de las puertas Bella grito mi nombre, me detuve en seco -¿Pensaras en mi esta noche?

-Ni en tus sueños- dije.

Abrí la puerta con la llave.

-Entonces déjame decirte que disfrute ver tu amiguito como sobresalía entre tus pantalones- grito.

Salí por las puertas y camine más deprisa, llegue al estacionamiento y me subí a mi maldito auto.

Una vez que llegue a mi casa, no le dije ni un Hola a mi madre que se encontraba en la sala tejiendo. Me subí directo al baño de mi habitación, baje mis pantalones junto con los bóxers y mi semen salió disparado.

Sabía que me debía de acostar con alguien en estos, pero no lo haría. Sufriría todas las erecciones que tendré de ahora en adelante al escuchar a Bella, en cambio yo también la haría sufrir. Sonreí con malicia mientras me duchaba con agua fría y me masturbaba.

Pensando en ella. ¡Maldición!.

Cuando salí de bañarme, me cambie con la pijama, revise mi teléfono y vi que tenía un mensaje de ella.

_Estoy tan aburrida Edward, no te hubieras ido de rápido_

_Definitivamente las cenas familiares son lo peor._

_Bella_

Ella jamás se cansaría de molestarme.

_Jajaja, eso te lo mereces por hacerme sufrir ¿Sabes me masturbe? ¿Creo que te iba a llamar, me tocaba parte de mi venganza no lo crees… pero no soy un cualquiera?_

Se lo envíe y rápidamente me lo contesto.

_Me hubieras llamado… _Sonreí al imaginármela_. ¿Pensaste en mí? ¿Pensaste en lo que hice para ti?_

Trague en seco cuando leí esa parte, yo no quería pensar en ella pero realmente pensando en ella y lo disfrute.

Vi que me llego otro mensaje y lo leí.

_Eso significa que si, no me has respondido en quince minutos, En fin te veo mañana, esperare con ansias masturbarme para ti nuevamente mañana en la noche… Descansas y sueña con migo._

_Bella _

Gruñí mientras tiraba mi celular lo más lejos posible de mí. Me recosté en mi cama pensando que: Mañana y los demás días que seguirían serian un infierno.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** Gracias por sus comentarios.

¿Algún review?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

—_Más fuerte, mas fuerte Edward… ah… así_—_ al escucharla gemir, aumenté mi ritmo de embestidas, empezando a sentir aquellos espasmos que recorrían todo mi cuerpo, apreté los dientes mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza para después volverlos abrir al sentir el cuerpo de ella que se comprimía contra el mío, desde su centro dando el aviso de que ella alcanzaba el orgasmo._

_Aumente un poco más el ritmo de las embestidas, Bella apretó con sus uñas mi espalda, echando su cabeza para atrás disfrutando el momentos. Gruñí al sentir como iba llegando al Clímax._

_Los espasmos aumentaban más mientras ambos nos ambos nos embestíamos con más fuerza. Bella movía su cadera en busca de más penetración eso hizo que mi cuerpo se moviera más deprisa, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas mientras nuestras caras eran de satisfacción. _

_Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Bella y del mío al sentir como ambos aviamos llegado al clímax. _

_Respiraba entrecortadamente mientras la veía a ella con sus ojos cerrados y una estúpida sonrisa en su cara. Sabía que me encontraba igual que ella con esa sonrisa, vi como empezaba abrir los ojos y me miraba como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo._

—_Eso fue…_

—_Fantástico_—_ dije entre jadeos y ella asintió._

—_Edward llevo tiempo en decirte algo_—_ dijo ella mordiéndose su labio inferior. Una de mis manos toco su mejilla con mucha delicadeza._

— ¿_Qué cosa?_

—_Es que tú me gustas mucho. _—_Dijo desviando su mirada, mientras yo me quedaba en shock. Bella me miro y su cara se trasformo en preocupación_—_ Edward, Edward, Edward_—_ escuche como se empezaba a escuchar su vos tan lejana._

—_Bella…_—_grite_

Sentía como me movían fuertemente — ¡Edward despiértate chingada madre! — me gritaban, pero yo estaba sumido todavía en mi sueño— ¿Con que eso tenemos?

Deje de escuchar aquella vos familiar, cuando sentí que era mojado con agua fría, me levante de golpe abriendo mis ojos en grande. — ¡Maldita sea! — exclame girando mi cara a todas partes encontrándome con Emmett sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

—Ja, ja, ja con que no te despertabas, eh…

Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos— ¿De qué hablas?

-Aposte con tu madre en que si te levantaba me ganaría el…—callo y me miro— ¡Qué maravilla me acabo de ganar el desayuno!- exclamo mi amigo

— ¡Maldito Emmett! Estoy todo mojado

—Eso te mereces Edward, además no es tan malo, así bajaras tu cosa que sobresale entre las sabanas—río Emmett, mi vista bajo a mis sabanas, abrí los ojos en grande mientras veía como una enorme erección era notada debajo de las sabanas— ¿Con que soñando con Bellita? Eh…

Las risas de Emmett iban aumentando de volumen, mientras se escuchaba como eco en todo mi cuarto.

¿Un sueño húmedo?—río Emmett.

— ¡Cállate Emmett! —Grite

—Haber amigo ¿Quién te entiende, te la quieres follar sí o no?

—No—dije con cara de asco.

—Entonces ¿Por qué soñaste con ella? — suspire, sabía que esta era una pelea perdida.

—No me creerías si te lo dijera— vi como el enarcaba una ceja—Bah… Todo es culpa de esa Isabela, ayer se masturbo para mí.

Emmett abría los ojos en grande — ¡NO manches Edward!

—Ves te dije que no me creerías.

—Es que no puedo creer que hayas soñado con ella que hacían eso… ¿ayer no te acostaste con ella?-Negué y mi amigo abrió los ojos más grande- Edward Cullén que estupidez has hecho.

—Emmett no seré uno más de su lista— dije encogiéndome de hombros. Suspire mientras me levantaba y me tapaba con una almohada—Me iré a bañar ¿Por qué no bajas por tu premio?

Emmett me miro sonriendo pero a la vez negando. — ¿Te he dicho que eres un estúpido?

— Si me lo acabas de decir, así que largo de mi cuarto Emmett.

….

— Tu mama hace de desayunar muy rico— exclamo mi amigo nuevamente. — ¿Haber cuando me invitas a desayunar Edward?

—Emmett mi madre te dijo que eres bienvenido las veces que quieras ir— dije por quinta vez en este día.

Visualice a lo lejos los edificios de la escuela y un leve suspiro salía de mis labios.

— ¿Nervioso?

—Sabía que no te debería de haber dicho lo de hace rato

—Pero lo hiciste.

—Y me arrepiento.

—Calma hombre, no diré nada de tu sueño erótico— dijo él mientras se reía nuevamente. Emmett aparco su Jeep en el estacionamiento de la escuela una vez que habíamos llegado, agarre aire y lo solté.

— Todavía no entiendo porque me vine contigo.

— ¡Caramba hombre! si sigues así olvídate de que te vuelva a hacer el paro de traerte a la escuela, aun cuando me lo supliques de rodillas.

— Vale, vale me calmo— dije entre dientes, me baje del jeep empezando a caminar hacia la escuela, como odiaba los días que no llevaba a la escuela mi querido auto.

— ¿Que harás con Bella? — dijo Emmett detrás de mí.

—No lo sé— comente en seco, mi amigo dejo de hablar y se detuvo, gire mi cara para verlo con cara de tonto enamorado así que me guíe por su vista asía donde veía y vi a Rosalie que también lo miraba sonriéndole. A lado de ella se encontraba Alice y Bella, cuando la vi y ella me vio gire mi cara apresuradamente —Emmett ¿Que hay entre tú y Rosalie? — traguee en seco, tratando de calmarme.

Mi amigo giro su cara y me miro con una sonrisa—No hay nada aun—dijo —Pero le diré hoy que si quiere ser mi novia, ¿Crees que quiera?

—Emmett no ves como te mira. Te come con la mirada.

—Ya lo sé, ¿apoco no es lo más bello que has visto?— negué sonriendo—Ey hombre ya viste con quien esta Rosalie—me sonrío—Esta con la chica con quien tuviste un sueño muy…—lo interrumpí cuando vi que venían hacia nosotros las chicas. Emmett me miro y negó. — Jamás se interrumpe una persona cuando está hablando.

¿Quién te interrumpió? —dijo aquella vos que tanto conocía.

Oí como Emmett reía

—Edward ¿Quien más puede ser?

Bella me miro y me sonrío.

—Hola Edward ¿Cómo dormiste? —

Esas palabras basto para que mi amigo se atacara de risa una vez más. Las chicas lo miraron desconcertado mientras yo lo fumigaba con la mirada.

¿Si Edward como dormiste hoy?—dijo Emmett atacado de la risa, pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Rosalie suspiro agarro a Emmett de un brazo mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la escuela, Alice los siguió dejándome solo con Bella.

—Dormí bien, gracias por tu pregunta ¿y tú como dormiste Bella?

—Bien no se compara la palabra que quiero buscar… Creo que dormí estupendamente genial—me miro sonrojada. —Soñé contigo—se empezó acercar a mi— ¿Te dijo a que soñé?—

Trague en seco. —¿Para qué quiero saber?

—Mmm no se… —me sonrío. Se acerco a centímetros de mi, cuando se escucho el timbre de entrada y bufo—Soñé que hacía el amor contigo —susurro. Quede en shock cuando dijo aquellas palabras… —Yo se que soñaste igual, sentía como si fuera real el sueño.

—Bella yo no soñé contigo —mentí

—Lo que digas, me voy a mis clases —Acorto la distancia entre nosotros mientras sonreía, y me dio un beso en la mejilla —Hoy te llamare… espera mi llamada— se aparto de mí y empezó a caminar moviendo su cadera sensualmente.

—Bella —grite y ella se detuvo —Esperare tu llamada —sonreí.

Bella giro y me miro un segundo para después empezar a caminar hacia el instituto.

_-Querida Bella no sabes lo que te espera hoy- _pensé

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** Gracias por sus comentarios.

¿Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Levante la mirada al profesor de Matemáticas que nos seguía explicando acerca de los binomios.

Trate de concentrarme una vez mas pero fue inútil.

Suspire, me recargo en la butaca. _¿Qué haré hoy con Bellita? _pensé mientras disimulaba prestar atención al profesor. _Esa Bella. Todavía no puedo creer que haya soñado lo mismo que yo, tengo que regresársela pero ¿Cómo le haré?-_Pensé –_Ya se pondré una de las tantas películas que tiene Emmett para adultos-_Sonreí – _Así pongo a todo volumen esa cinta y me pongo a gemir en partes de la película así no me masturbare, solo aparentare…además ella no me podrá ver, será por teléfono únicamente._

—Ya sé cómo hacerlo— grite.

Los que se encontraban en el aula giraron a verme sorprendidos, me pecarte que me había levantado de mi asiento. Trague en seco.

—Vaya joven, felicitaciones de que sepas como hacerlo, así podrás ayudarle a tus demás compañeros que no comprenden los binomios.

Mire al profesor y sonreí. Me senté de nuevo en mi lugar algo incomodo por la atención

—_Edward es un engreído…solo porque es el señor perfecto—escuche como empezaban _a susurrar cosas detrás de mí.

Me encogí de hombros, odiaba llamar la atención. Moví mi cabeza para despejarme y concentrarme en los binomios.

.

.

—Edward me tienes que explicar los Binominos—comento Emmett en el entrenamiento.

— Emmett, no son Binominos, es Binomios.

Bufo. —Ves eres Nerd, cuando te paraste hoy en clase de matemáticas y gritaste yo me reí—dijo el empezando a botar el balón.

—Me levante por otra cosa—suspire—Emmett me podrías prestar uno de los tantos videos, bueno películas que tienes.

—Claro ¿De qué tipo?

—Para adultos—dije volteándome para pasar el balón a un integrante del equipo.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Edward? Tú no ves ese tipo de cosas.

Resople. – A veces es bueno hacer cosas distintas…

-Ni mi oso te lo creería, como no puedo creer que Jasper se haya acostado con Alice.

— ¿Tu oso?

Emmett se encogió de hombros. —Es un regalo de Rosalie, me lo dio hace una semana— resoplo—Pero no viene al caso mi oso, así que no te metas con él.

-¿Pero Alice no era una lesbiana?- dije ignorando lo de su oso de peluche y concentrándome en Jasper y Alice.

-Sí, eso pensaba.

Jasper se acerco a nosotros y nos miro con cara de pocos amigos. — ¿De qué hablan de mí?—callo y miro a Emmett—Todos te han escuchado.

¡Gente chismosa¡—grito Emmett a los del basquetbol—No estamos diciendo nada malo de ti Jasper…—mintió Emmett — Es solo que Edward me sorprende.

—He oído que es un nerd para la clase de matemáticas- comento.

Resople.

—No es por eso…Es porque Eddy me ha pedido una película xxx

Jasper abrió los ojos en grande y me miro con la boca abierta.

—En primera Emmett deja de decirme Eddy, en segunda he visto ese tipo de películas, ni sé por qué se sorprenden y en tercera; Jasper cierra la boca —dije molesto…—Vaya ahora no se puede confiar ni en los amigos.

—Bha… Eddy deja tu sentimentalismo para después—exclamo Emmett. El entrenador pito su silbato para que nos reuniéramos en la cancha. —Edward ¿Quieres los videos para hacer sufrir a Bella? —dijo en susurro Emmett.

¿Si me niego a decírtelo me los seguirás prestando?—él negó—Esta bien es para Bella.

Emmett se detuvo en pleno entrenamiento y sonrío. —Amigo te presto todos los videos que quieras, solo que mañana cuando pase a tu casa no quiero encontrarme con tu amiguito levantado como hoy.

—Como anhelo que mi auto salga del mecánico pronto, así ya no podrás ir por las mañanas a mi casa.

¡No!—grito Emmett, llamando la atención de todos—Tu carro no puede salir del hospital para carros, si sale ya no podré desayunar las maravillas que hace tu mama en la mañana.

—No es el fin del mundo.

—Para mi si…

Negué, mientras empezaba a correr con el balón a la canasta. Cuando se acabo el entrenamiento los chicos caminaron a los vestidores, yo preferí no iré y solo ponerme una sudadera arriba del uniforme de basquetbol y espere a Emmett fuera.

—Edward ¿No estás exagerando esta vez? — comento Emmett, cuando salió de los vestidores limpio.

—No, solo que me prevengo—comente con una sonrisa.

—Bueno amigo eres raro. Antes de llevarte a tu casa, tenía pensado ir primero a la mía, para recoger el oso de peluche que me dio Rose- su cara se ilumino- Hoy iré a verla, y además así escoges las películas que quieras ¿Qué te parece mi idea?

Asentí, nos encaminamos hacia el auto de Emmett y en menos de 10 minutos habíamos llegado a su casa. Escogí las películas, mientras él iba por el Oso de peluche.

—La que tienes en la mano no te la recomiendo es de Gays—dijo Emmett frunciendo el ceño, enarque una ceja y el suspiro—La compre por equivocación… y Bro llevas en la mano las mejores…—dijo arrebatándome las películas y mirándolas.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, me percate que no había nadie, así que fui a mi cuarto y me encerré con seguro, saque de mi mochila las películas, me acerque a mi dvd, saque un disco de la caja negra y lo metí, poniéndole play.

Observe el menú que apareció, fruncí el ceño mientras leía;

_-Masturbándose Chicas lesbianas._

_-Sexo Oral entre ambos sexos._

_-Masturbándose apasionadamente._

_-Tríos._

_-En la cama._

_-Etc..._

Le puse en la tercera opción y empezó a reproducirse, mire la hora 5:30 de la tarde, buena hora para marcarle a Bella, su padre no estaría en su casa hasta la noche y su mama anda de vacaciones…

_-Prepárate Isabela Swan que tu infierno está a punto de comenzar desde ahora- _pensé mientras agarraba mi celular y marcaba su número.

Bella pov.

Rió mi amiga, mientras se recargaba en la pared. —Sigo sin entender, que hacemos escondidas detrás de la pared.

Bufe, mientras visualizaba a lo lejos a Edward—Porque quiero darle a entender que no me interesa tanto.

—Eres una Zorra Swan.

—Y tú una lesbiana—dije enojada.

-¡Swan!

Reí, mientras giraba a verla. —Lo siento, no eres una lesbiana—dije mirándola a los ojos. Me sentía culpable acerca de empezar el rumor que Alice era una lesbiana.

—No te preocupes, ya lo supere, además Jasper no cree que lo sea—comento con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Amas a Jasper?

—Si— dijo sin vacilar —Ahora tú contéstame ¿Por qué escogiste a Edward y no a otro chico de la escuela, para tu nueva aventura?

Suspire, mientras me recargaba en la pared—El es diferente… me hace desearlo de tal manera que he deseado a cualquier otro chico, pero…—baje la mirada.

—Él no quiere nada contigo.

Asentí lentamente. —Se que soñó lo mismo que yo. Sé que me desea, pero él no quiere que tengamos sexo.

— ¿Por eso, te masturbaras para él?

—Si… leí en una revista, que los hombres se le conquistan con el sexo.

—Pero es mentira. Se le conquista siendo tu misma- dijo. —Pero… ¿Hablas en serio, por todo un mes?

Reí, mientras la miraba. — ¿Crees que yo Isabela Swan me masturbe, por todo un mes, solo para él sin andar con nadie más?

—La verdad es que si.

La mire con cara de pocas amigas.

—Alice…—resople—No pienso hacerlo todos los días, Por ejemplo hoy no lo haré, le llamare pero, solo oyera mi respiración y su nombre salir de mis labios—Admití sonrojada.

Alice se rió. —Eres mala—

Asentí, mientras miraba mi reloj de la muñeca.

—Lo sé—dije mientras agarraba mi mochila en el suelo—Creo que me tengo que ir… ya van a salir de entrenar los chicos—suspire…— ¿Te quedas o…?—

—Me quedo, Jasper me invito al cine

—Suerte…—dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

—Ey Swan. No te enamores de Cullén—grito.

Gire a verla y le enseñe el dedo. —Es solo una aventura…—mentí.

.

.

—Bella… Saldré a comprar la despensa ¿Me quieres acompañar?—mire a mi mamá y deje de leer.

—Tengo que terminar de leer este libro para mañana—señale el libro.

Ella enarco una ceja. — ¿Me dirás de que trata el libro?

—Trata acerca de la reina de Cleopatra y sus famosos perfúmense—mentí, mientras una enorme sonrisa se formaba en mi cara.

—Vale, no tardare…—asentí— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

— ¿Nieve de vainilla?

—Esta bien… te quiero bebe—

La mire y sonreí.

Mi madre se marcho cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto. Levante la almohada de mi libro y seguí leyendo. Aun no podía creer que este libro, fuera erótico… ¿Pero cómo se podía tener sexo con dos hombres? Me estremecí al llegar a esa parte e imaginarme a Lady Eve, siendo sometida por dos pollas en su interior. Aun no entendía ¿Por qué decía que era una experiencia tan única en el mundo?

-_Basta ya_-me regañe-_Deja de leer este libro._

_Cerré el libro y lo avente ._Suspire_- Aun no puedo llamar a Edward_- Me recosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos, visualizando la cara de Edward en la oscuridad.

Mi celular empezó a vibrar, me sobresalte y mire la pantalla, sonreí al darme cuenta que era Edward. — ¿Desesperado Cullén?—comente en tono provocativo.

—Bella—gimió él, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. —Juro que… ¡Maldición!—mire la hora.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Esto es algo tan fascinante—dijo mientras su respiración se agitaba del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—comente mientras me sentaba en la cama..

—Estoy viendo video.

— ¿Qué clase de videos?

—Porno y me estoy mastu…— callo, mientras otro gemido se escuchaba salir de sus labios.

-¿Te estás masturbando?- dije comenzando a sentirme excitada.

—Si…—dijo entrecortado.

— ¡Maldición!—solté.

—Se siente tan, tan placentero masturbándome ¿Quieres escuchar?—Iba a decir que no, pero cuando empecé a oír del otro lado de la línea, mi respiración comenzó a entrecortarse. —Ahora ¿Quieres saber que estoy haciendo?

—Si— _No_

—Estoy desnudo—Me levante y me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi entrada, poniéndole seguro, me fui a acostar en la cama y me recosté, cerrando los ojos e imaginarme a Edward desnudo. — ¿Me estás oyendo?

—Si—dije entrecortada

—Estoy recostado en mi cama, a lado de mi esta la televisión aun con el video porno, me estoy tocando mi pene y me la masaje.

Empecé a sentirme sumamente caliente. Me fui quitando el pantalón de mezclilla— Edward…No…Qui…ero…Escucharte…e—gemí.

—Me aprieto fuertemente mis testículos— ¡Maldición!, me lo imagine, lleve a una de mis manos a mi intimidad.

—No sigas…—pedí.

—No puedo…—gimió él, comencé a escuchar las voces de las personas del video.—Esta el chico introduciendo un dedo en su intimidad y ¡Joder!— Me fui, empezando a masajear mi clítoris y un gemido salió de mis labios. —Imagíname, introduciendo dos dedos en tu intimidad—dijo él entrecortado.

Empecé a introducirme dos dedos en mi intimidad y ¡Demonios! Se sentía tan bien— Imagíname arriba de ti y masajeando tu pene de abajo arriba, arriba abajo—Dije quedando casi sin aire, los espasmos empezaban a aparecer.

—No…—gemimos los dos.

— ¿Qué tratas de que haga, que me masturbe oyéndote?—dije casi sin respiración, empezaba a sentirme que ya iba a llegar al clímax, con tan solo dos dedos en mi interior y escuchando a Edward.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Me retorcí entre mis sabanas, ya estaba a punto de llegar. Introducía y sacaba rápidamente mis dedos en mi interior —Porque…— grite al sentir como llegaba. — ¿Edward?—dije sin aire.

—Mande…—gimió él.

—Te toco hoy…—dije sin aire…

Empecé a escuchar como mi madre tocaba la puerta. —Ya llegue querida…

Tome aire—No tardaste…—grite ya casi llegando al orgasmo

—Llevo fuera más de una hora… baja en 15 minutos para cenar.

—Si- dije en susurro, pues había llegado al orgasmo.

— ¿Llego tu madre?— comento momentos después Edward

—Si…

— ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

Calle, mire la pared y suspire—Mañana— dije mientras oía su respiración agitada, al igual que la mía. —Sueña con migo—colgué.

.

.

Visualice a Edward en la banca de adelante, sonreí. Me levante de mi lugar cuando la clase finalizo y todos salían a la cafetería.

—Hola—dije cerca de su oído.

El volteo a verme y sonrío—Hola… ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien y tu

—También bien—se levanto mientras, guardaba su libreta en su mochila. Mire el salón vacío y me fui acercando mas a él.

—Edward… ayer me hiciste masturbarme, al oírte, pero hoy no me masturbaré.

—Fantástico—Dijo él.

— ¿Tu juego no funciono Cullén? Sé que tratabas que yo me masturbara, pero tú también lo hiciste—comente con una sonrisa, recordando nuestra conversación ayer

—No volverá a pasar—dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Me apresure y le detuve el paso.

—Pero me gustaría que pasara…—dije seductoramente. -He estado pensando que nunca te he visto como te masturbas para mi ¿Lo harías?—le mostré mi cara de niña buena.

— No me acostare contigo,

Fruncí el ceño. —Masturbarte para mí, no es acostarte conmigo—dije cruzándome de brazos.

Edward me miro y suspiro. —Lo que pasó ayer, fue un error…

—No lo creo….Deseabas hacerlo, lo sé—mire su pene—Tu amiguito te delata tan fácil—

Oí como maldecía. Sonreí. Me acerque a él y lo bese.

**Continuara….**

**Nota de la escritora:** He juntado dos capítulos en uno solo xD.

Siento si tiene faltas de ortografía la historia, no soy una experta en eso de corregir, si tuviese una Beta seria genial, pero he contactado con más de 5 y ninguna me hace caso, así que yo me valgo por mí misma.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Ato. Su escritora.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Me separe de Bella con cuidado mientras la miraba a los ojos. –Lo siento, no soy el chico que buscas- dije, mientras daba dos pasos atrás.

Bella me miro sin comprender- ¿Por qué dices esto?

-Porque lo único que buscas es un chico con quien acostarte, yo no quiero acostarme contigo, ayer después de lo que hicimos, me puse a pensar que no quiero acostarme contigo, si lo hacemos será como antes, seré uno más de tu larga lista de chicos con los que te has acostado y no quiero eso. Admito que caí en mi propia venganza hacia ti, admito que me masturbe, pero ya no lo hare, ya no más.

-No soy quien piensas que soy- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada-No soy una zorra.- Reí ante su comentario, ella levanto la mirada y me miro- Si lo quieres creer creerlo.

-¿Por qué tu comportamiento como una zorra?

-No entiendes nada Cullén, pero he comprendido a las demás chicas, eres un imbécil, no mereces que te quieran, ni mucho menos que se fijen en ti, como yo lo he hecho.

-Tú no me quieres- susurre- No soy tu tipo y tú no eres mi tipo.

Bella se mordió el labio- Me gustas mucho- dijo- Pero gracias por decirme que no te fijaras en mi- se giro mientras comenzaba a caminar y yo me quedaba en shock por su declaración, se detuvo sin girar- ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?- dijo triste.

-No creo en el amor- dije cuando había salido de shock.

-Bueno, yo sí lo creo desde que te conocí por primera vez en clase de computación- suspiro- No volveré a molestarte mas, deseo que cuando te enamores no te rompan el corazón- rio amargamente y sin girarse ninguna vez comenzó su marcha.

Me quede en la misma posición en la que me encontraba, no podía creer que hace cuatro días Bella me estaba haciendo las cosas imposibles por todo un mes, ahora he quedado como un imbécil. Y más por su declaración que me dejo sorprendido.

/

-¡Eres un imbécil Edward Cullén! —exclamo Emmett.

Fruncí el ceño, y le pegue en el pecho con la pelota de basquetbol -¡No lo soy!

-Claro que si, dejaste a Bella humillada, eso no se le hace a las mujeres.

-¡No esperaba su declaración!- me defendí.

Emmett bufo.-Lo que pasa es que no quieres aceptar que ella te gusta, y me andas jodiendo todo el santo día.

-No te estoy jodiendo, y ella no me gusta.

-Pero ella le gustas ¡Vaya! ¿Quién iba a creer que Isabela Swan se enamorara? Alguien como ella no se enamora, es de corazón frio.

-Debo aprender a no joderte.

-Me joderas de todos modos, además no me sorprende que ambos se enamoraran a primera vista- baje la mirada sonrojado- Acéptalo, te conozco desde que usábamos pañales y se que si crees en el amor a primera vista.

-No creo.

-Claro que si… solo te da miedo abrir tu corazón.

-Emmett cállate o juro que te dejare de hablar.

Emmett bufo. –Tienes que solucionar las cosas con Bella, antes que pase el mes.

Sonreí- Ella me dijo que no me molestaría mas.

-Pero tú lo harás con ella ¿Piénsalo, la dejaras ir para que de nuevo te rompan el corazón?

-No me gusta.

-Repítelo varias veces para que te la creas tu mismo.

**Bella pov.**

-¿Enserio besaste a Edward?-pregunto Alice sorprendida. Levante la vista y asentí -¿Cómo fue…?

-Al principio perfecto, pero lo arruino, creo que fui demasiado rápido.

- ¿Entonces porque llorabas cuando te encontré?

-Porque quede como una tonta, le dije mis sentimientos a Edward.

-De verdad que si- me abrazo- él no merece ninguna lagrima tuya.

-Pero…

Me interrumpió-Pero nada, ese Edward es un tonto por haberles creído a los demás que eres una zorra.

-¡Pero lo soy!- la mire con los ojos llorosos. Me recargue en la mesa de mi casa.

-No lo eres, solo necesitas una psicóloga.

-Te dije que no…

-Si la necesitas, necesitas desahogarte, contarle lo que te pasa, contarle porque tu madre aun cree que tu papa está vivo y tu mama también necesita de una.

-Desde que murió papa, hace seis meses, mi madre quiere creer que aun existe, Alice no quiero que caiga en un hoyo negro de amargura.

-Tu madre quiere hacerte creer y a la vez ella misma que tu padre no murió.

-¡Cállate!- grite, me tape las orejas con mis manos.

Alice se acerco a mí y me agarro de las manos-Tú no estás bien, todo el mundo necesita ser amado, pero también necesitan aprender a amar- comencé a llorar- Es difícil pero sabes que estaré contigo siempre.

-Duele aceptar que tengo problemas, pero también duele aceptar que lo amo- solloce.

-Lo sé y me alegro que por primera vez te enamores.

-¿Aunque no sea correspondida?

Alice sonrió tristemente-En el corazón no se manda y aunque no te ame, no es el único chico- me abrazo y me sorbe la nariz.

**Edward pov.**

**Una semana y media después.**

-¡Señorita Swan, ponga atención!- grito la maestra Zafrina desde su escritorio.

-Lo siento maestra- susurro ella débilmente.

-Espero que no vuelva a pasar- la maestra dejo de mirarla, y regreso con la clase.

Mire a Bella que había cambiado, había dejado de hablar con la gente y vestirse de manera anticuada, ya no era la misma Swan que antes. Ahora solo reflejaba una débil Bella, que necesitaba amor y cario de alguien que la comprendiera, a veces me sentía como un imbécil y jodido culpable de su estado de ánimo.

¿Y por qué demonios me preocupaba por ella?

-_No me sorprende que ambos se enamoraron a primera vista- _

Recordé lo que me dijo Emmett, fruncí el ceño ¿será cierto, acaso me gusta Bella? Recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez en clase de computación, mire a Bella una vez mas y fruncí el ceño.

No, solo era una loca idea que tenía en la cabeza ¿De verdad gustarme Bella? Eso sería una completa idiotez, además no creo en el amor ¿O sí?

/

Mire una vez más a Alice y baje la miraba nuevamente.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- dijo con el ceño fruncido. -Me sorprende que quieras hablar conmigo y no me has dicho palabra alguna.

-Es solo que te miraba y…

-Si quieres te doy une fotografía mía.

-No….

-Entonces ve al grano con todo esto.

-Pero tú…- dije confundido.

-Necesito tu ayuda, quiero que me traigas a mi Bella de vuelta, la extraño- murmuro.

-¿Qué?

-Desde la última vez que hablaron ella y ano es la misma- se le quebró la voz.

Me recargue en la pared y cruce los brazos, observe como el pasillo de la escuela pasaban los estudiantes, unos hablando y sonriendo con sus amigos y otros solitarios.- Si me he dado cuenta de eso.

-Ella está yendo a platicas con una psicóloga, pero no mejora, cada dia que va con ella empeora- la mire confundido y Alice comprendió mi mirada, suspiro- Ella tiene problemas en su casa.

-¿Pero su mama no está de vacaciones?

Ella negó- Es mentira, ella quiere creerlo así, desde que el jefe de policía murió, su mama y Bella no son las mismas.

-¿Murió?

-Hace 6 meses, su madre hace creer a los demás que sigue vivo, ella tiene problemas, sufre de sicosis, una enfermedad mejor llamada como loquera- sonrió, mientras se recargaba en la pared a lado de mí.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto Bella?

-Ella no es una zorra como piensas, solo que tiene problemas, la Bella que está mostrando últimamente es la Bella de hace 7 años, pero ella cambio…

-Alice, Bella no me gusta- dije en seco- No sé a qué viene todo esto.

-Ella te ama, jamás la había visto enamorada de alguien y cuando se enamoro, lo hizo de ti ¿Por qué no se fijo en otra persona que en vez de ti? Eso me lo pregunto, tu le hiciste sufrir, ella no merece sufrir, ya no más.

-No puedo ayudarla- se me quebró la voz- Espero que mejore- me separe de ella y comencé a caminar a la siguiente clase, pues el timbre sonó.

-Si ella muere quedara en tu conciencia- grito entrecortado.

-Nos vemos Alice.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, me fui a acostar en mi cama, agarre una almohada y respire profundamente ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? Fruncí el ceño- No me gusta Bella- dije.

¿Entonces porque me preocupo tanto por ella? ¡Maldición!- pensé. Cerré los ojos, y una imagen se visualizo en la oscuridad, era Bella, ella me miraba tristemente, entonces abrí los ojos de golpe, y mire alrededor.

—_Me gustas mucho- _

Sus palabras aun las escuchaban en mi cabeza, me recargue en una de las paredes blancas de mi cuarto, suspire, y mientras cerraba los ojos, poco a poco me fui derrumbando, hasta caer al piso todo confundido.

/

Nos encontrábamos en clase de computación el lunes por la mañana, y mi cabeza era un desastre, cuando la mire sentí una mierda de mariposas en el estomago.

Eso me pasaba cuando la mirada aun de reojo, sabía que en esta clase fue donde la vi por primera vez y ella a mí.

-_Yo no creía en el amor hasta que te vi._

_-_¡Maldición!—solté.

-¿Le sucede algo Señor Cullén?- comento el profesor de tecnología. Cuando dijo eso, varias miradas se posaron en mi, así que la busque pero ella no me miro, mi corazón se oprimió.

-No pasa nada- mentí.

-Si no entiendes en algo, dímelo o a tu compañera de alado.

Me recargue sobre mis brazos y mire la computadora– _No llevas nada Edward- _Dijo una vocecita en mi interior. ¡Perfecto! Ahora me hablaba yo mismo.

-_Edward, dile a Bella que lo lamentas… O si no tendrás el remordimiento de culpa para siempre__**.**_ _— Arg…Ahora la voz de Emmett resonaba en mis oídos._ Jamás debí de tener esa platica con él.

_-¿Y no es así?-_ ¡Maldita vocecita!...–_Deja de frustrarte Edward… Fue tu culpa acéptalo, desde la última vez que hablaron, ella no es la misma_.

Eso era cierto. Cerré los ojos, imaginando su silueta en la oscuridad que me rodeaba. –_Necesitaba hablar con ella, para no sentir esto._

/

-Bella- le llame, pero ella seguía caminando. ¡Perfecto! –Bella- la seguí, apresure el paso para alcanzarla, y cuando lo hice la sostuve del brazo lo cual hizo que ella se detuviera.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió en seco.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-No hay nada que hablar—dijo entrecortarte, se separo de mi agarre y siguió caminando. Corrí un poco, y me puse delante de ella.

Bella tenía la vista en el suelo.

-Si hay algo de lo que necesito hablar- dije en susurro, una de mis manos se dirigió hacia su cara, levante su mentón- No hemos hablado en dos semanas.- _Y te extraño. Pensé_

Sus ojos achocolatados era opacos y sin luz, ya no traía maquillaje como antes y lucia más delgada, quede sin aire. ¿Cómo podía pasarle esto en tan solo dos semanas?

- ¿Entonces dime acerca de que quieres hablar?

-Me preocupas.

Ella rio falsamente y me miro- Cuéntame un chiste mejor Cullén.

-No era un chiste Swan.

Me le acerque mas a ella, de pronto sentía unas ganas de abrazarla y cuidarla de todos y hasta de ella misma, parecía inofensiva, venerable, inocente.

Bella me miro y dio un paso aras- Pues sonó que era uno.

Di otro paso hacia ella, Y otro, hasta sentir su respiración. -Bella— susurre, con el corazón roto, Parecía una muñeca rota y todo por mi culpa.

-Edward, no hagas las cosas más difíciles— susurro entrecortadamente.

Mire sus ojos que me empezaban a hipnotizar y a gustar. -Tú las haces difíciles.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?

_Lo que pasa es que no dejo de pensar en: tu sonrisa, tu silueta, tu piel, tus ojos, tus labios… _Pensé.

-Quiero…- susurré.

- ¿Qué quieres?- me miro sin alguna emoción en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil?—dije mientras inhalaba aire con el ceño fruncido.

-Ni siquiera se de lo que hablas. Tú querías hablar conmigo- se encogió de hombros.

-Tú tienes la culpa.

Ella abrió los ojos- ¿Yo? ¿Qué te he hecho?- se defendió.

-No dejo de pensar en ti, no dejo de pensar en tu sonrisa de antes, en tus ojos que cuando me miraban brillaban, en tus labios que quiero… quiero probarlos una vez más.

-Edward, no te entiendo.

-¡Quiero besarte y lo hare!

Acorte nuestra distancia y estreche sus labios contra los míos. Eran tibios como antes y dulces. Fue un corto beso me separe de ella y la mire, Bella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras oía como suspiraba.

- ¿Sabes lo que hiciste?- susurro con miedo. -Cuando te alejes de mí, me romperás el corazón nuevamente, ni las terapias a las que voy me servirán, ni siquiera un buen sexo.

¿Cuántas veces podía fruncir el ceño en un día?

-Nada de sexo.

Ella abrió los ojos- No lo pensaba hacer contigo.

-No me interesa, pero nada de sexo ¿Acaso quieres que escuche, que te has acostado con alguien más?

-No sé porque te preocupas, no somos nada.

Ignore eso_-_Desde la última vez que hablamos cambiaste.

-Y ahora, te pones frente a mí y me dices quien sabe cuántas mierdas y me besas ¡Perfecto! Y dicen que yo soy la rara.

La mire y sonreí- Tú no tienes nada de raro.

-Me has pillado, como a una oveja.

- ¿Una oveja?- fruncí el ceño.

Ella asintió- Sabes que estoy vulnerable, eso hacen las entupidas ovejas, jamás piensan, ni siquiera se percatan cuando un león esta cerca.

- ¿Tratas de decirme que soy un león?

-¡No!

-Bueno, entonces lo seré…— ella suspiro. Acaricie su mejilla con una de mis manos, mi tacto era delicado que hice que se estremeciera-Me preocupas Isabela Swan- Susurre con un nudo en la garganta.

-Entonces no lo hagas, no te preocupes por mí…

-No puedo.

Ella abrió los ojos.- Si puedes, así que te perdono, tu culpabilidad es la que te mata ¿O no? Me encuentro bien Cullén—mintió—No soy una oveja vulnerable.

-Gracias por perdonarme, pero no quiero separarme de ti.

Me sentí sobreprotector _¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? _Toda mi mente estaba concentrada en ella, solo en ella. Era como: si mi preocupación, mis frustraciones se desvaneciera cuando me encontraba a su lado.

-¿Sabes que ya perdimos una clase?—me susurro sin aliento.

-Y no me interesa- le susurre acercándome a ella nuevamente- ¿Puedo besarte?

-¿Me lastimaras cuando te marches de mi lado?

-No.

Ella me miro y suspiro- Entonces puedes besarme.

**Continuara…**

Gracias por sus comentarios ¿Merezco un review?

Ato. Su escritora..


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8.**

Una sonrisa se formo en mi cara y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza sobre mi pecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados, no me atrevía a abrirlos y ver aquellos ojos achocolatados vacíos de mi Bella.

_-¿Desde cuándo le decía mi Bella?-_Pensé, mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, Bella aun los tenía cerrados. Su frente seguía unida contra la mía, y nuestras respiraciones aun eran agitadas.

-Edward-Susurro-Déjame ir antes que sea tarde-dijo mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos y me miraba directamente. -Déjame… déjame marcharme.

-No puedo, siento que si te dejo ir mi corazón se romperá.

-Pero no me amas-murmuro dolida- Para mi será más difícil verte marchar, así que déjame ir-dijo ella una vez más-deja que esta oveja se pierda de su pastor.

-No puedo, y menos si te perdieras.

-Pero viviría libre- susurró. Acerco una de sus manos a mi mejilla derecha- Tienes que dejarme ir… ya que el león está confundido, no sabe ni siquiera sus propios sentimientos- la mire y ella me sonrío- Estaré bien lo prometo- separo su mano, y beso mi mejilla, solo fue un beso y nada más.

Le sujete la mano, cuando se dio la vuelta-No

-No me quieres, solo te sientes culpable, deja de preocuparte por mí y será más fácil.

-No puedo. Necesito, solo necesito…

_¿Qué era lo que realmente necesitaba_?_ ¿Por qué me costaba tanto dejarla ir_?

- ¿Qué necesitas? Dime que me marche, dime que no sientes nada por mí, dime que me odias, entonces estaré bien.

-Yo…-Fui soltando su mano poco a poco-Necesito tiempo.

Ella me miro y sonrío tristemente-Tan solo déjame ir— murmuro, se acerco a mi —Te perdono.

-Bella… Necesito que termines conmigo.

Ella me miro con los ojos abiertos.- ¿Qué?

-Acepto mi derrota.

-No entiendo- murmuro confundida.

-Tengamos sexo- susurre, no sabía porque lo dije, pero no quería que ella se marchara, la necesito a mi lado siempre y si tenía que decir lo que dije lo aceptaba.

Ella me miro por un instante y luego sonrió con tristeza- Cierra los ojos.

Cerré los ojos, pero mientras esperaba, me percate que su olor ya no estaba, los abrí y observe que ella ya no estaba a mi lado, se había ido.

-_Eres un tonto Edward Cullén, la has dejado ir, y para el colmo lo has echado a perder_- Mi corazón se oprimió ante aquel vacío que empezaba a tener. ¿Si no estaba necesitaba del sexo, ni siquiera estaba confundido que era lo que realmente me sucedía?

**Bella pov.**

Me acosté en mi cama una vez que había llegado de la escuela. Cerré los ojos y mi respiración se entrecorto.

Necesitaba de sexo.

Necesitaba experimentar una y otra vez un orgasmo.

Necesitaba de hombres, que me dijeran que soy hermosa.

Pero sobre todas las cosas necesitaba ser querida.

-_No…-_ Pensé, mientras agarraba una almohada con todas mis fuerzas- _No me tengo que desahogar con el sexo, ni con los hombres, recuerda lo que te dijeron… Si quieres mejorar, primero tienes que empezar contigo misma._

_Sé que puedo, puedo sobrevivir sin el sexo y de masturbarme._

—_Pero tú deseas el sexo. El sexo es el único con el que puedes ser tu misma-_Murmuro una vocecita en mi interior.

Me levante de la cama, mientras miraba a todas partes-No…-grite-No necesito sexo.

Inhale aire.

-_Mentira…_-grito aquella voz

-Voy bien en mis citas con el sicólogo, no he tenido sexo durante 3 semanas. Sé que puedo salir adelante…

-_No es cierto. Necesitas tener tus orgasmos, necesitas olvidar aquello que tanto te perjudica_- puse mis manos sobre mis orejas- _Tu padre está muerto, y tu madre es una loca_-dijo en voz alta aquella voz.

Abrí los ojos en grande al percátame que yo misma me hablaba. La vocecita era yo, la señorita escondida. Una parte de mi necesitaba el sexo, para olvidar todo. Pará olvidar a Edward. Pero la otra parte de mí, me decía que no necesitaba de aquello para seguir con vida, si lo hacia solo la arruinaría mi vida y todo lo he avanzado.

-_Tranquilízate Bella y deja de pensar en él, deja de pensar en Edward… _

_Deja de pensar en lo que te pidió hace horas atrás… El solo está confundido, eso es todo._

El no me ama, cerré los ojos y me visualice semanas atrás, cuando necesitaba de Edward. Él desde el principio admitió no querer tener jamás sexo conmigo, ¿Y ahora resultaba que quería hacer el amor conmigo?

Suspire frustrada.

Esto merecía, por mezclar mis sentimientos con el placer.

**Edward pov.**

- ¡No lo ves! No existe el amor, solo existe pasártela bien por un rato y tener sexo-dije alzando la voz.

Mire a Emmett como negó la cabeza con una sonrisa- Entonces estas jodido- murmuro, se recargo en el respaldo del sillón negro que se encontraba en su cuarto- Además que eres un idiota y eso ya lo sabemos ¿Por qué se te ocurrió decirle a Bella que tengan Sexo?

-¿Qué le podía decir?

-La verdad.

-Claro, le diré: Bella no quiero que te alejes de mi, porque a tu lado me siento un estúpido, siento que te necesito hasta para poder respirar y…

-No exageres Edward, solo diré que estas enamorado de ella- mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y negué la cabeza- Si estas enamorado, no me vengas con ese cuento de nuevo que el amor no existe y todo eso.

-¿Hablas enserio?- fruncí el ceño.

-Sí, solo diré que la quieres- comento, se levanto del sillón y se dirigió hacia la cocina, lo seguí y observe como metía un paquete de palomitas al microondas.

-¿Qué haces?

Él rodo los ojos- ¿No ves?- dijo en tono obvio,-Tengo hambre y tú me aburres con tus indecisiones, Edward solo dile que la quieres y fin de asunto.

-No le he hablado en cuatro días- dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

-Por eso dijo que eres un imbécil- dijo mientras sonría de oreja a oreja.

-Y tú nunca te cansas de repetirlo.

Él enarco una ceja.

El pitido del microondas sonó, anunciando que las palomitas ya estaban listas, Emmett saco las palomitas y las puso en un bote de plástico. - ¿Quieres?- dijo tendiéndome el bote con palomitas. Negué- Edward deja de ser tan gay, se que quieres a Bella aunque no lo aceptas y ¡Maldición! Enfadas, me has enfadado, desde que la conociste-enarque una ceja y el frunció el ceño- Es cierto, desde que se vieron en clase de tecnología no paras de hablar de ella y empeoro cuando ella empezó a seducirte para que se acostara contigo.

Me quede sin palabras, mire a Emmett y supe que era cierto, desde que la conocí tenía un afán de mirarla siempre, pero lo que más odie de ella fue que era una zorra.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al aceptar las cosas- ¡Imposible!- murmure.

Emmett sonrió-¿Sabes que he escuchado?-negué- Bella tiene problemas, busca el sexo según ella es la única forma de alejar sus problemas, el jefe de policía murió desde hace un año y desde entonces Bella se volvió una zorra, su madre está loca y luego de un año, no quiere aceptar la pérdida de su marido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Mi madre es amiga de la mama de Bella, pero creo que ya se arto de que René sigue con su afán de que su marido sigue vivo. Bella se lo ha dicho varias veces que el ya no está con ellas, pero su madre la regaña y le deja de hablar- frunció el ceño- Esa señora está loca.

Ahora compendia todo, mi Bella sufría- ¿_Ahora es tu Bella? ¡Vaya Edward ya estas jodido!- _aleje aquellos pensamientos, mientras sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a latir por pensar en ella.

Mire a Emmett que ya estaba por terminar sus palomitas.- Te recomiendo que vayas a su casa o la perderás y hablo enserio.

-Ella está enojada conmigo- dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

Error numero uno: Cuando dije aquello mi corazón se oprimió ante el dolor.

-¿La quieres?

-Sabes que no soy bueno para hablar de mis sentimientos-murmure.

-Nos conocemos desde: que usábamos pañales.

-Creo que siento algo por ella.

Error numero dos: Cuando dije aquellas palabras sentí como la verdad aparecía ante mis ojos, la quería, quería a Bella y no sabía hasta que punto.

Emmett rió-¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que te veo enamorado. Ve con Bella.

/

Mire la casa blanca de Bella y suspire, ya estaba aquí, solo tenía que ir a tocar la puerta para que ella salga, observe como Bella abría la ventana de su cuarto, sus ojos lucían tristes, sabía que no se había fijado que estaba fuera de su casa, pues traía el carro de mi padre.

Mire el árbol que estaba a un lado y pensé que podía treparlo, cuando ella dejo de ver por la ventana, salí del auto y subí las mangas de mi suéter, camine hacia el árbol y pensé: estoy demente, mientras trepaba el árbol.

Cuando llegue a la ventana, metí primero mi cabeza para fijarme si ella no se encontraba cerca, no se encontraba en su habitación, me fui adentrando en ella y me congele al escuchar como alguien abría la puerta.

Error numero tres: cuando mire quien entraba, observe a con una toalla alrededor de cuerpo, mi corazón comenzó a latir al verla tan inocente y tan hermosa.

Ella me miro, y luego sus ojos fueron abiertos de par en par-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a hablar contigo- dije, mientras la observaba completa.

-¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta y cómo diablos te subiste aquí?

-Escale por el árbol y…

-¿qué?- me interrumpió- Ese árbol esta viejo, te hubieses caído, y además estas todo empapado por la lluvia.

Mire a Bella-Valió la pena.

-Tienes que irte.

-Me he dado cuenta que sentí lo mismo que tu.

Bella me miro sin comprender -¿De qué hablas?

-De la vez que me contaste que si creía en el amor a primera vista ¿lo recuerdas?

Edward, tienes que irte o te enfriaras- dijo sin aliento.

Me encogí de hombros- La verdad no me interesa enfermarme ¿me dejas continuar?- ella asintió- No quería aceptar, pero sí creo en el amor a primera vista, de verdad que sí, me enamore de una persona.

-Edward.

-Me enamore de ella, igual que ella lo hizo conmigo. Lo peor de todo esto es que: me empecé a enamorar de sus ojos, su risa, sus sonrojos, su forma de ser y….

-No sigas-dijo entrecortado.

-Después de un tiempo ella se fijo en mí, no de la manera correcta, ella solamente se había acercado a mí para que tuviéramos sexo, al principio me negué, yo no quería…no quería ser otro más de su colección…- calle para ver como Bella comenzaba a llorar, trague en seco pero continúe.- Al principio me negaba a aceptar lo que realmente sentía por ella, mi corazón se acelera cuando la veo y siento mi cuerpo flácido. Cuando pienso en ella, siempre sonrío, y a veces quiero besarla hasta quedarnos sin aliento…-levante la vista— Cuando ella me dijo que me quería, mi corazón latió, pero estaba ciego y no lo quería aceptar, no quería aceptar lo que siento por ella. Sé que le hice mucho daño y me arrepiento por eso, le quiero aun cuando tenga problemas- la mire a los ojos.

Error número cuatro: cuando dije aquello, sentí como una parte de mí le entregaba mi corazón.

-¿Y ella lo sabe?

Le mire, mientras asentía con la cabeza- Se lo acabo de decir como tercera persona.

Bella se fue acercando a mi lentamente- ¿Es cierto que la quieres?

-La amo, pero no sé si ella aun me quiera.

-Ella te ama aun- susurro con una sonrisa.

Me acerque a ella cortando la distancia entre los dos -¿Sabes que amo de ella?- Bella negó- Amo su forma de besar- observe como se sonrojaba- Y amo su sonrojo.

Agacho la mirada, para levantarla nuevamente- ¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-Aun con su pasado, y los problemas de él ¿la amas?

-Claro que sí, ya no quiero que ella sufra, si sufre yo también lo hare.

Su respiración se le entrecorto, levante su mentón con mi mano y la bese, poco a poco B ella me fue quitando mi suéter mojado, llevándose también mi camisa y arrojándolos en alguna parte de su cuarto.

Me separe de ella, para mirarla a los ojos-Deseo hacer esto- susurre-Pero…

-Estoy lista- murmuro sin aliento, la toalla que cubría su cuerpo cayó al suelo, dejándome con una visa impresionante de su cuerpo, mis ojos la recorrieron..

Error número cinco: Al observarla mi alma era vendida al diablo.

-Estoy lista solo para ti.

-¿Y para nadie más?- dije posesivo.

-Para ti y para nadie más.

-No me gustaría compartirte- murmure.

Ella sonrió- No yo a ti.

Me beso tiernamente, se estremeció cuando acaricie su cuerpo, le levante del suelo y la lleve a su cama, caí arriba de ella, baje mi cabeza para morder y succionar sus dos pezones.

Bella me rasguño la espalda y gimió, me ayudo a desabrocharme mi pantalón, y cuando no los tuve ni los bóxers, toco mi miembro con sus manos y lo apretó, para luego llevarme a un estado de locura.

Bella- dije entrecortadamente-Necesitamos un condón.

Bella se separo de mi, sin antes lamiar uno de sus dedos en forma provocativa, se estiro un poco para abrir el cajón de su cómoda y saco un condón, abrió el preservativo con sus dientes seductoramente, cuando estuvo abierto saco el condón y me lo empezó a poner sobre mi pene, haciendo que fuera dolorosamente bueno.

Baje una de mis manos hacia su intimidad, comenzando a masajear su clítoris con dos dedos, ella se quedo sin aire, así que hice mis movimientos más rápidos, luego le metí un dedo y pude sentir que era tan estrecho y cálido, saque y metí mi dedo unas veces, pero lo deje de hacer cuando observe que Bella estaba a punto de llegar a su primer orgasmo.

Frunció el ceño y yo le sonreí, le abrí sus piernas y me acomode para adentrarme a ella, la mire a los ojos y ella sintió, así que poco a poco me fui introduciendo en ella, Bella gimió y yo empecé a moverme dentro de ella una y otra vez.

Comencé a jugar con sus pezones y cuando la sentí temblar, la sujete por la cintura, oculte mi cabeza sobre sus pechos, un gesto intimo y cariñoso que me dejo sin respiración. Le acaricie su espalda y ella me abrazo, comenzamos a movernos mas deprisa, hasta que la sensación era tan intensa que se convirtió en casi insoportable respirar.

-Edward….- gimió.

La sujete, ella me miro y la bese apasionadamente, nuestras lenguas se encontraron.

Un fuerte sentimiento se apodero de mi y pensé que podría estallar en cualquier momento, me moví mas deprisa hasta que escuche como Bella gemía y gritaba al alcanzar el clímax, y al instante la seguí, sobrepasamos el límite de la realidad.

Y me gusto hacerlo con ella.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora: **Gracias por sus comentarios, no había podido actualizar porque tenía exámenes y además el fanfiction se volvió loco, como yo dijo se puso emo.

Nos leemos para el último capítulo.

Nos vemos y gracias por leerme

¿Merezco un comentario? Amo los comentarios.

**Ato. Su escritora.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9.**

**Final**

Cuando miro a Bella, me pongo a pensar el porque me escogió, el porque me enamore de ella y porqué es difícil mantenerme separado de ella, cuando no estoy con ella los minutos se me hacen eternos para poderla ver nuevamente.

Es cierto, me he enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vi en la clase de tecnología, lo mismo le sucedió a ella, se que al principio mis sentimientos por ella eran ciegos, no quiera aceptarlo, pero ahora es distinto.

Una sonrisa se formo en mi cara al ver como Bella bajaba por las escaleras de su casa.

Perfecta.

Hermosa.

Maravillosa.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, salí del auto y camine hacia ella, mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente.

Había pasado un mes desde que Bella y yo tuvimos sexo, algo que jamás me arrepentiría.

-Amo tu sonrisa- susurro ella una vez que la había tomado por los brazos atrayéndola hacia mí.

Reí ante su comentario, baje mi cabeza hacia su cuello e inhale su aroma- Tú provocas mi sonrisa de todos los días.

Bella me abrazo, suspirando al instante-Y tú haces que mi corazón palpite cada vez que estoy contigo.

Levante mi cara para mirarla a los ojos, amo sus ojos achocolatados, amo su cara, su aroma de fresas y su sonrisa, amo todo de ella.

- Entonces estamos igual de jodidos- susurré con una sonrisa.

Bella sonrío de oreja a oreja- Mama dice que me estoy comportando como una adolescente enamorada últimamente.

-Mmm… creo que es cierto lo que dice tú madre.

Bella se sonrojo fuertemente- Creó que tú también eres un adolescente enamorado.

-Es cierto, mi familia y hasta Emmett me dicen que estoy siempre feliz.

- ¿Conozco a esa chica suertuda de merecer tu felicidad?

-No creo, ella es perfecta, sus ojos achocolatados me atraen, su sonrisa es la flecha de mi corazón y…

-Creo que si sigues diciendo más mentiras me pondré roja como un tomate, pues me las creerle y me pondré celosa de aquella chica que tiene tú corazón.

-Pero no son mentiras-acaricie su mejilla derecha- Es más que verdad.

-Te quiero-susurro.

-Yo también-me acerque para darle un breve beso en los labios pero ella se aparto con una sonrisa.

- Si me besas nos quedaremos pegados y hoy es nuestro último día de clases-

-Vaya el tiempo se pasa volando.

-Lo sé.

Me miro y agarro mi mano. Nos encaminamos al auto y nos marchamos a la escuela. El transcurso fue silencioso, pero cómodo.

Hoy terminaríamos el 5to semestre, pronto comenzaríamos el último y luego iríamos a la universidad.

- ¿Por qué tan pensativo?- susurro Bella.

Me gire lentamente para mirarla e instintivamente gire mi cara nuevamente hacia la carretera. Sonreí al escuchar de nuevo su pregunta-Estaba pensando que pronto terminaremos la preparatoria y también lo feliz que estoy de ser tu novio.

Bella agarro mi mano derecha que se encontraba en el volante y la atrajo hacia ella, quedando solo con una mano al volante- Nunca se me olvidara ese día-murmuro- Me lo pediste cuando ya casi alcanzábamos el orgasmo- se sonrojo.

-La primera vez que hicimos el amor- apreté su mano contra la mía.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela Emmett junto con su novia Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, nos estaban esperando.

Jasper es demasiado tímido para declarársele a Alice, por eso cuando me le acerque le dije un –Dile- en susurro.

**Bella pov.**

Jasper corrió a lado de Edward, fruncí el ceño mientras miraba a Alice- ¿Ya son novios?

Los ojos de ella se entristecieron -No me ha dicho nada-se encogió de hombros. –Tu tienes suerte, ya tienes a tú hombre y yo no tengo nada.

Le sonreí- Le tienes que decir, él no se atreve es muy tímido, pero tu amiga no eres nada tímida ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada tu?

Alice sonrió- Quiero escucharlo de sus labios decirme: ¿quieres ser mi novia? Pero es cierto lo que me dices, iré a decirle que quiero ser su novia.

Se alejo de mi y comenzó a caminar con Edward y Jasper, abrí los ojos- Alice es broma- grite.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Alice tomo del brazo a Jasper y se lo llevo.

-¿Por qué se lo llevo?- dijo Emmett.

Rosalie rodo los ojos y sonrió-Alice se le declarara.

-Pero también lo hará Jasper- dijo Edward.

Me gire para verlo-¿De verdad?

Él asintió, tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar a la escuela, el timbre sono, anunciando la primera clase pronto comenzaría.

-Creo que ya son o serán novios- dije con una sonrisa.

Edward me sonrió y asintió.

/

Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al saber que Edward es mío y de nadie más, el me amaba y yo a él.

Observe a la psicóloga Hart, nos observaba a mí y a Edward. Se aclaro la garganta -Bella ¿quiero que me definas una meta, una meta muy grande?- mire sus ojos grises- Solo cierra los ojos y defíneme tú meta.

Edward me miro y en su cara apareció una sonrisa, siempre que me miraba me sonreía, hoy me quiso a acompañar a mi cita con la sicóloga.

_Bella, ¿Cuándo te toca ir con la sicóloga?- gire mi cara para toparme con la suya muy cerca de la mía, su aliento choco contra mi cara._

-_Déjame pensar…-sonreí-Creo que mañana ¿Por qué?_

_El se aparto un poco, me agarro mis manos y las apretó delicadamente_-Te _quiero acompañar… -abrí los ojos, él me sonrío-No permitiré que sufras, estaré contigo para lo que necesites siempre._

_Me quede sin aire, aparte mi mano izquierda de la suya, y acaricie su mejilla sonrojada- Me haces la mujer más feliz del planeta y me encantaría que fueras- susurre._

Aclare mi garganta, cerré los ojos-¿Mi meta…?-

-Sí, tú meta ¿Cuál es? Y ¿Cómo lucharas por ella?

Sonreí- Ya luche por mi meta-abrí los ojos lentamente- Nosotros somos creadores de nuestra vida y metas, lo he logrado—mire a Edward- tengo a mi novio y la verdad disfruto de su compañía.

Edward me miro con adoración.

-¿Esa era tú meta?—susurro la sicóloga Hart.

-Sí, aunque tratando de tenerla la abandone a la mitad del camino-Edward apretó mi mano- Pero él lucho por mí, antes era una zorra andaba con cualquier chico, el sexo me desahogaba, pero lo conocí y mi vida cambio.

Me sonroje, cuando Edward me robo un beso. La señora Hart se aclaro la garganta, Edward me miro a escasos milímetros de mi cara y sonrío- Edward, ¿tú qué opinas al respeto?

Edward se aparto de mi sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla-Mi vida cambio cuando un 17 de Abril…—sonreí—la conocí.

- ¿No te interesa que haya sido una…?

Edward la interrumpió.- No me interesa señora Hart, la amo—mi corazón latió ante sus palabras, Edward levanto su mano y acaricio mi mejilla donde me había besado minutos atrás.

-Ya vio señora Hart-susurre-Tengo todo lo que he anhelado, una persona que me quiere y no le interesa mi pasado.

Observe como la sicóloga suspiraba ¡Vaya! Bella, ya no necesitas mas secciones, Edward te curara con su amor y cariño.

Edward me sonrío, aún me sostenía con su mano mi mejilla—-Señora Hart, si no quiere ver como beso a mi novia, le recomiendo que gire su cabeza.

Me sonroje ante su comentario.

Edward se acerco a mí lentamente y me beso.

Mi nombre es Isabela Swan, mejor conocida como Bella, antes era una zorra, necesitaba el sexo y la masturbación, pero deje de serlo el día que lo conocí. Pase por muchas cosas, pero lo amo y ahora estamos juntos.

Edward se separo de mí y me miro- Isabela Marie Swan-trago en seco- te amo.

Rei ante su comentario-Yo te amo mas- susurre.- Gracias por hacerme la mujer mas feliz.

-Gracias a ti por dejarme sentir el amor.

**Fin.**

**Nota de la escritora**: Por fin ha terminado la historia, gracias por sus comentarios y por haberme seguido.

¿Merezco el último comentario en este capítulo?

Nos seguimos leyendo en mi demás historias, hasta pronto.

Ato. Su escritora.


End file.
